Un Sirius Enamorado
by Janeth Malfoy Black
Summary: .EDITADA 2011. Un accidente logro convencer al gran Sirius Black, ¿de que?, de estar enamorado.


**Título: Un sirius enamorado  
>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Sirius B./  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong>No ocultes un amor tan hermoso.

La luna llena resplandecía hermosamente en el cielo, su hermosa luz iluminaba el bosque prohibido del colegio. Una hermosa gatita de pelaje castaño, caminaba entre los árboles. Lagrimas cristalinas cubrían las mejillas peludas de la gatita., mientras subía lentamente una colina.

—¡Aaauuuuuuuuuhh! —el aullido de un lobo se escuchó, resonando el eco de este entre los arboles asustando a la pequeña gatita.

El pequeño animal miro hacia arriba de la colina, en donde se ubicaba la luna llena. Enfrente de esta se encontraba un imponente lobo, junto a él se encontraba un enorme perro negro, un ciervo con grandes cornamentas que entre ellas se colgaba una rata. La gatita observaba como la mirada de esos animales se encontraba fija en ella, eso la alarmo y comenzó poco a poco a retroceder.

El ciervo se acerco a ella con velocidad, dirigiendo su cornamenta hacia ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la gatita corrió colina abajo entre los árboles.

El sol se asomaba por las colinas avisando el amanecer, en un tono rojizo. La gatita corría todo lo que sus pequeñas patas le permitían. Tropezando con una roca sin poder detenerse rodo colina abajo chocando con lo que se le venía de frente, hasta terminar golpeada y detenida por un árbol.

Los animales que la habían perseguido la observaron atentamente. Sus miradas se fijaron en el pequeño animalito que estaba perdiendo su figura impresionándolos, la forma de una joven mal herida estaba debajo del árbol en donde había chocado.

Una joven de no más de dieciocho años de edad, de cabellos rizados de un tono castaño con dorado, estaba mal herida. Su cuerpo ya hacía con cortes y moretones, sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo.

Un par de ojos miraron la escena petrificados. Uno de los animales del grupo se dirigió rápidamente colina abajo, en el trayecto transformándose. El resto de sus compañeros se transformaron y lo acompañaron.

Un joven de hermosos ojos grisáceos se acerco a la joven. El sol estaba iluminando el bosque y a la joven herida.

—¡Oh, merlin! —dijo un joven de ojos castaños y cabellera negra, sin poder creer lo que miraba—¡Es…!—.

—¡JANETH! —el joven de ojso grisáceos miraba a la joven que estaba a centímetros de el—¡Janeth, amor…¿Pero que hicimos? —dijo viendo como al joven estaba en malas condiciones, no reaccionaba.

El joven sin pensarlo, la cargo cuidadosamente para llevarla a la enfermería del colegio lo antes posible.

Apresurados llegaron a la enfermería del colegio. James le hizo el favor a su amigo Sirius de tocar la puerta. Detrás de esta la abrió una señora de baja estatura, regordeta y con vestimenta de enfermera. Asustada, observo a la joven que tenía en brazos el alumno de Griffindor, rápidamente le indico que la recostara en la camilla más cercana.

La enfermera saco a los jóvenes de la enfermería, diciéndoles que la dejaran sola con la joven.

—¡Cornamenta, si algo le llegase a pasar…! —. Sirius desesperado, caminaba de un lugar a otro sintiéndose culpable.

—Canuto, ¿No que no sentías nada por ella? —le pregunto el joven de revoltosos cabellos negros, detrás de unas gafas ocultaba unos lindos ojos castaños.

—Se que no me creerías Canuto, pero desde que esa joven llego…—suspiro frustrado—A logrado lo que ninguna logro. Puedo ser como soy enfrente de ella y aun así me recibe con una sonrisa, con una mirada cálida y tierna. Y ahora esta adentro de esa enfermería por mi culpa—. El joven se recargo en la pared y se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Sirius Black, se enamoraría? —. James observo a su mejor amigo y, como muestra de apoyo poso su mano en el hombro del joven.

—James…—dijo el viéndolo seguro—Si algo le pasa, yo muero con ella—confirmo.

Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias de la joven. El director había llegado y entrado sin decir nada.

Los minutos se le estaban haciendo más eternos. El director salió de la enfermería observando fijamente detrás de sus gafas a los jóvenes.

—¿Cómo se encuentra janeth, profesor? —le pregunto James rápidamente, al ver que su compañero no podía reaccionar preocupado.

—Se que lo que les preguntare es algo muy serio y muy personal para la Señorita Aquer, pero ustedes son los amigos más cercanos que ella tiene y necesito saber—les comento el director del colegio.

—¿Qué necesita saber, profesor? —le pregunto nuevamente James.

—¿Por casualidad no saben si la joven tiene pareja o si a mantenido relaciones sexuales últimamente? —pregunto interesado el profesor.

—No señor pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —pregunto Sirius interesado.

—La joven perdió a su bebe en el accidente—dijo el Director con tristeza.

Sirius se fue de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared, su piel perdió el color palideciendo gravemente.

—Perdón por la pregunta profesor pero, ¿Cuántos meses tenia? —pregunto James.

—No tenía menos de cuatro semanas, la joven se encuentra débil y aun no le damos la lamentable noticia ya que está dormida. Les pediría de favor que cuando despertase me comunicaran, para decirle lo sucedido. Con su permiso—el director se retiro dejando a un par de jóvenes en shock.

Sirius se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta quedar refugiado en sus rodillas. Los sollozos se escuchaban con hipos.

—¿Qué pasa, canuto? —le pregunto intrigado James.

—Hace exactamente un mes Janeth se me entrego, e hicimos el amor—Sirius ya no podía ocultar las lagrimas de tristeza—El bebe era mío, canuto—. James lo abrazo automáticamente—¿Cómo le diré que por mi culpa perdió a nuestro bebe, james? —.

—Tranquilo Sirius, todo saldrá bien. Yo te apoyare en todo—.

Ambos jóvenes entraron encontrándose con uno de sus amigos en una de las camillas.

—¿Qué pasa, sirius? —le pregunto Lunatico, pero james le indico con un movimiento negativo que no preguntara nada, que el joven estaba mal y rápidamente capto la indirecta.

—Perdóname, como pude haberme alejado de ti mi amor. Cuando más me necesitabas. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, nunca te hubiese dejado sola, perdóname—. Sirius lloraba como nunca había llorado en su vida.

—¡Si…rius! —la joven despertaba poco a poco, observando los ojos grises del joven.

Janeth se levanto bruscamente—¡Aaahhh! —gimió del dolor y miro a sirius pálida. Aun no entendía el porqué lloraba el joven, hasta que los recuerdos le vinieron rápidamente. —¿Por qué me siento tan vacía, tan débil? —decía ella viendo a Sirius y luego a James, que rápidamente agacho la mirada. Janeth automáticamente toco su abdomen y miro a Sirius—¿Sirius, que pasa?, ¿Por qué te quedas callado? —los ojos de Janeth se comenzaron a cristalizar por las lagrimas—¡Sirius! —janeth ya no pudo evitar llorar.

—Perdimos a nuestro bebe—dijo lentamente, tomando la mano de la joven, que inmediatamente la quito.

—¡Mentira, eso es mentira. Como puedes decir algo asi!, ¡No!, ¡Mi bebe sigue conmigo, en mi vientre! —tocaba su estomago vacio.

—¡Es verdad, amor! —dijo Sirius viéndola, con lagrimas en los ojos ambos lloraban.

—¡Por tu culpa, tu mataste a mi bebe… Si no me hubieses seguido, no hubiese pasado esto! —.

—Yo no sabía que eras una animaga, mi amor—le decía sirius, preocupado pro el estado de la joven.

—¡No me digas mi amor!, ¡LARGATE!,¡No quiero volver a verte, te odio, tu mataste a mi bebe! —la enfermera entro impresionada por la actitud de Sirius y porque la joven estaba fuera de si—¡VETE!, ¡No quiero volver a v..er…te—la joven fue sedada.

—¿Señor Black, usted…?—sirius no espero a responder. Salió dando media vuelta de la enfermería y se hecho a correr entre los pasillos del colegio y lo que sus piernas le dieran fuerzas.

El joven se encontraba enfrente del sauce Boxeador llorando desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño.

—¡¿Por qué? —. Sirius golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con sus puños, seguidamente hasta que sus nudillos y puños comenzaron a sangrar. Su rostro estaba marcado pro las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, la culpa lo estaba torturando lentamente—. Un Black, un hijo de mi propia sangre. Como me hubiese gustado tenerlo—.

Janeth no dejaba de llorar, no quería comer, no quería saber de nada y de nadie. Se sentía completamente sola y así quería estar. Janeth había perdido a su bebe, el bebe era todo lo que ella deseaba porque era del amor de su vida. Del hombre al que ella amaba con todo su ser, el bebe era o fue su esperanza. Se sentía desorientada, como aquel día que había entrado al colegio.

**[Flash Back]**

No eran mas de las siete de la mañana. Una joven de hermoso cabellos rizados entraba por las grandes puertas del colegio de Hogwarts. La joven era de mediana estatura, un cuerpo no totalmente perfecto, pero su piel era tan hermosa como la nieve, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos castaños destellaban con la luz de las velas. El uniforme era negro con el escudo de un león, pero de ahí en fuera la joven no ubicaba a alguien de su misma casa para que la ayudase a llegar a su destino, eso la desoriento mas. Al girar su vista hacia otros sitio, ubico a cuatro jóvenes que salían del gran comedor y por fin alguien de su misma casa. La joven lo miro de pies a cabeza y hubo uno en especial que llamo su atención. El joven era alto de linda piel blanca y unos despampanantes ojos grises, su pelo le caía en cascada por sus hombros en un tono negro azulado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él a pedir ayuda.

—Disculpa…—no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que una multitud de jóvenes adolescentes de todo tipo corrieron hacia ellos y Janeth fue sacada del circulo de los jóvenes y se fue hacia atrás cayendo encima de su baúl.

—¡Auch! —se quejo ella, sobando la parte afectada.

—Con permiso, con permiso…—el joven salió de entre la multitud.

—Como se me pudo ocurrir pedir ayuda—se quejo, enojada.

—¿Te ayudo? —le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Brincando sorprendida, iba a caer nuevamente encima de su baúl, pero unas manos la rodearon por su cintura y la acerco a él—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez—le advirtió el joven.

Janeth miro el propietario de las manos que la abrazaban en esos momentos y desde que esa mirada grisácea se cruzo con la suya, nada fue normal.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—termino por decir, con una sonrisa.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —pregunto el joven con una sonrisa picara.

—¿podrías ubicarme, es que no encuentro la casa de Gry…ffin..dor? —.

—Griffindor, es mi casa. Te acompaño—le dijo el joven ayudándola con su baúl.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

—¡Hay, sirius!, como quisiera retroceder el tiempo para poder decírtelo—la joven lloraba desconsolada.

—En el mundo mágico todo se puede, y es posible—le dijo el director desde la entrada de la enfermería.

—¿Cómo dice? —le pregunto.

El directo saco de su bolsillo un pequeño relojito de arena que estaba incrustado en aureolas. El profesor se lo puso en el cuello junto con el collar de este—Gira el tiempo, querida—sonrió—Son necesarias unas cinco vueltas, tal vez y con suerte puedas salvas más de una vida—. El director la dejo sola en la enfermería.

Janeth observaba intrigada el reloj y obedeció las órdenes del Director. Vio como todo a su paso retrocedía rápidamente, dando a ver una noche hermosa con una luna llena resplandeciente en el cielo.

Janeth se levanto corriendo de su cama y se fue directo a su sala común para seguido subir a las habitaciones de mujeres. Entro a su habitación y se observo a si misma saliendo del baño con una prueba muggle de embarazo.

—Sirius—se escucho el susurro de sus labios. Janeth se observo llorando. Y recordó como había escuchado al joven decir que no quería tener hijos, que solo le gustaba estar con mujeres y divertirse, que era joven para atarse a una sola. Pero que Janeth no sabía era que el deseaba tenerlos con ella.

Janeth vio como la joven se tiraba en la cama llorando. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la joven despertó e iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. Busco su varita entre sus cosas pero no la encontró. Rendida se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se quedo completamente dormida. Janeth sonrió con felicidad al ver el amanecer por la ventana.

—¡tendré un hijo, de sirius!, ¿Pero cuál era la otra vida que salvaría? —pensó la joven dudosa.

Sin que Janeth lo supiera y antes de desaparecer. Unos jóvenes pertenecientes a la casa de las Aguilas, llevaban el cuerpo inerte de Sirius Black. El joven en un momento de desesperación se había cortado las venas, y se había dejado desangrar.

Janeth se levanto de su cama, y encontró en su mesa de noche su varita. La tomo y fue directo a la habitación de los merodeadores. Entro sin tocar y observo como Remus salía del baño ya duchado, Peter dormido como siempre, James no estaba en una situación diferente y Sirius… Sirius estaba punto de entrar al cuarto de baño.

—Janeth—.dijo Sirius sorprendido. El joven lucia unas ojeras terribles, mientras Remus lucia pálido casi enfermizo.

—Necesito hablar contigo—menciono janeth jugueteando con sus dedos, y mirando hacia el suelo.

—Claro,¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunto. Viendo como Remus y Peter que ya estaba despierto se salían de la habitación.

—Es que estoy.. am como te digo… estoy—.

—Solo dilo—dijo el nervioso.

—¡Estoy…em..embarazada!— janeth levanto la mirada y observo la mirada gris de Sirius. El joven estaba en Shock—¡Sirius, Sirius! —el joven no reaccionaba, hasta que.

—¿Un hijo? —pregunto el joven, janeth asintió deprimida—¿Seré papa? —janeth asintió nuevamente— ¡Me vale lo que digan, se llamara James Black! —grito el brincando de felicidad.

Janeth no esperaba el abrazo que sirius le brindo—¡TE AMO! —le grito feliz.

Janeth estaba feliz e impresionada por esas dos palabras que sirius le había dicho.

Sirius bajo con cuidado a Janeth y se fue directo a la cama se du mejor amigo.

—Cornamenta, despiértate. ¡Seras Tio! —le dijo el pelinegro al joven que dormía, janeth reía ante la actitud de Sirius.

—Vamos canuto, tengo sueño. Aparte soy muy hermoso y joven como para ser tio…—decía el joven aun boca abajo.

—5…4…3…2…1—pensó sirius contento.

—¡QUE SERE QUE! —se levanto de uns alto el joven—¡Sirius te dije que te protegieras, que irresponsable! —se enojo el joven.

—Eso en su idioma es un…Estoy feliz por ustedes—le dijo Sirius a Janeth contento.

**[9 Meses Después]**

Janeth sonrió abrazando a un Sirius Black contento. El joven sostenía entre sus brazos a un hermoso niño de apenas unos minutos con vida, el hermoso bebe se llamaba James Orion Black. El hermoso bebe tenía unos divinos ojos grises y su piel era de un tono blanco con mejillas sonrosadas, su cabellito apenas visibles apostaban que sería de un tono negro. El bebe habia nacido con un peso de 2.850 gramos, tono un Black.

—Te amo—le dijo sirius besando a su esposa cariñosamente.

—Yo también te amo, Sirius—termino por decir Janeth a su esposo.

**FIN.**


End file.
